Slap Him Or Hug Him
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Story Fic about the new season of CSI: Miami, just watched it and was kinda disapointed about the ending, spoilers for the new season, and I do not own CSI: Miami, and please R&R! Oh, and it has a hint of DuCaine


Fic about the end of the first episode of the new season of CSI: Miami, I didn't like the ending, it didn't answer my burning question: WHEN DOES CALLEIGH GET TO SEE HORATIO

Fic about the end of the first episode of the new season of CSI: Miami, I didn't like the ending, it didn't answer my burning question: WHEN DOES CALLEIGH GET TO SEE HORATIO?? ERIC GOT TO, WHAT ABOUT HER?? Anyways, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami, I asked very nicely, but they just laughed and hung up on me! Ah well, I guess I don't own them. DARN!

Authors Note: Oh, and pretend that Calleigh doesn't know that Horatio is alive, she knows something is up, but only Eric, Ryan and that guy that Calleigh questioned, the FBI agent, whatever his name is, only they know.

"It never ends, does it?"

"And it never will," Horatio replied, walking down the dock. Eric jogged to catch up with him and said,

"Hey, H, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, Eric, what's up?" Horatio said, turning to face him and taking his sunglasses back off.

"It's, it's Calleigh,"

"What about her?" Eric looked around before saying in a low voice,

"She doesn't know,"

"About me being alive?"

"Yeah, only me and Ryan know,"

"Ah. Is that a problem?"

"Well, she's a wreck, H, has been ever since you were, uh, shot, but she's a dang good actress."

"Yes, we all know that," Horatio said quietly, and then said,

"How bad is it?"

"Well, I don't think she's got any sleep at all, and she almost never leaves the lab."

"All right, thank you Eric," Horatio said and then slipped his sunglasses on and walked away.

That night, Calleigh slowly walked to her Hummer, thoughts of the previous few days flashing in her mind. She finally got to her Hummer and climbed in. She just sat there for a while, head resting against the wheel and her eyes closed, her breathing shallow. Then, her cell phone trilled and she answered,

"Duquesne,"

"Calleigh, it's Horatio," A voice said, a voice Calleigh though she'd never hear again.

"If this is some kind of sick joke, it's NOT funny," She growled, though her voice shook slightly.

"Calleigh, this isn't a joke, I promise you. Look to your left," She did, and gasped when she saw Horatio standing a while away. She swallowed hard before saying,

"Once again, if this is some kind of sick joke,"

"Calleigh, it's me, I promise you, I'm real,"

"But, but Ryan said," Calleigh whispered, and Horatio said,

"Calleigh, I'm sorry but I had to go underground. No one was allowed to know,"

"Eric and Ryan know, though, don't they?"

"Yes, they do. Can we talk, please?"

Calleigh thought about that before snapping her phone shut and slipping out of the Hummer. She walked towards Horatio and stopped when she was a good few yards away.

"Calleigh," He said, acknowledging her, and she nodded, and then he said quietly,

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm debating between two things," She said, her eyes meeting his and he asked,

"What would those two things be?"

"I'm debating whether I should hug you or whether I should slap you," She said, her voice even, her eyes boring into his. He ducked his head and swallowed, saying,

"Well, I'm sure I would deserve the latter, but please, do it gently," Calleigh nodded, and then her cell rang. She swore under her breath and answered it.

"Hello? Dad? What's wrong? Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can, all right? Just, just, sit tight and I'll be there soon, okay? All right, bye," She snapped her phone shut and said,

"Horatio, I should go,"

"Your dad?"

"Yeah," She said, and he put a hand on her shoulder and said,

"Hey, it's okay, go," She put her hand on the hand that was on her shoulder and said,

"But, when will I see you again?"

"I'll be close, Calleigh, I promise," She nodded, and then squeezed his hand gently before dropping it and walking back towards her Hummer.

She got in and he was still standing there. She smiled and he raised a hand in farewell. She drove off, and he walked away.

Calleigh picked up her dad at a bar where he was drunk and then dropped him off at his house. When he passed out, Calleigh let herself out and drove home. She pulled up, walked in the house and then turned on the TV to fill the maddening silence. Then, she heard a soft knock at the front door and drew her weapon.

She made her way to the door and looked through the peephole. She saw no one, but she slowly opened the door and then swung it wide open, bringing her gun barrel up. A soft voice came from the darkness,

"Calleigh, it's me,"

"Horatio," Calleigh said quietly, and swallowed hard as she dropped her gun and walked away from the door.

She heard Horatio walked in, and then she heard him shut and lock the door. She laid her gun on the table and turned around to face him. He was watching her, and he said,

"Eric told me that you, uh; you haven't been doing that great,"

"I was dealing with it the best I could," Calleigh said, and Horatio nodded. An awkward silence came over them and then Horatio said quietly,

"I'm so sorry, Calleigh," She kept looking at him, so he ducked his head. He heard footsteps so he looked up in time to see Calleigh a foot away from him. He smiled tentatively, and she half smiled in response.

"I forgive you, I know it was for the best, otherwise you, you would've died, for real,"

She said softly, not meeting his gaze and he put a hand to her chin and applied gentle pressure until she was looking at him. She swallowed, and then threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her shoulder, and then he felt her frame wracking with sobs. He softly murmured,

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here, you're gonna be all right, it's gonna be all right," She nodded her head, but that didn't stop the tears that kept flowing.

She felt her legs give out on her from lack of sleep and Horatio swung her easily into his arms, and she still clung to him, crying softly. She felt herself being laid on her bed, and Horatio tried to get her to let go. She tightened her grip and whispered,

"No, Horatio, stay, please, I don't, I don't,"

"You don't what, sweetheart?"

"I don't want you to disappear," She whispered urgently, and he nodded. He carefully lowered himself onto the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her, whispering comforting words until she fell asleep. He eventually fell asleep himself, and for the first time in a while they both slept without nightmares.

The End

Just a fic about the new season of CSI: Miami, just watched the episode and was disappointed with the end, I mean, seriously, why can't Calleigh see Horatio yet? She KNOWS he's alive, so why? What's the holdup? Ah well, thanks so much for reading, and now you want to review. C'mon, you know you wanna! Please? Hope you like it!


End file.
